The mercenary
by son of mictlantecuhtli
Summary: Instead of dressing as a solider Xander dressed as Jake Muller what has some benefits to it like new found strengthen and speed.
1. Chapter 1 the costume

**AN what's up internet if you are here you are interested in my short multi chapter story so enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Buffy the vampire slayer mutant enemy, Joss Whedon do.**

Chapter one the costume.

Xander was pretty sure he had his costume looked down until he got into the new shop and an outfit called to him. The outfit was a black long sleeved grandad t-shirt some black jeans and black army boots. The extras were a brown belt a brown cowboy looking holster some brown braces and black gloves there was also a toy combat knife and handgun.

Xander knew he could not afford the outfit, but something kept him in place Ethan noticed the boy looking at the strange costume and found a way to sell it.

"Hallo young lad I see you have found the free outfit," of course if Ethan knew what would come of this he would have throw it out.

"You mean this is free" Xander could not believe his look he had gotten a free costume saving himself money.

"Yes and all you have to do is tell people where you got it from."

Xander took some time to look over the outfit when he noticed a tag Jake Muller Xander did not know who this was, but something was telling him everything would change tonight. The second thing he noticed was the fake scar tattoo a skinhead wig and blue contacts.

At this time both Willow and Buffy had picked out their outfit at which point Xander walked over "So what did you get." Willow looked down not wanting to admit she was once again going as a ghost.

"This beautiful eighteenth-century gown," Buffy said showing the dress she had brought. "And what did you get" Xander pulled out his costume.

"I don't know but, his name is Jake Muller" Buffy shrugged as well also not knowing who he was.

"It's a surprise before you ask Xander" Xander decided to let it go hoping she would be something new this year.

Xander was trying on his outfit in different ways when he finally got it the three buttons on his t-shirt undone. The bottom of his jeans were inside his army boots. The belt went all the way round and the holster attached on the left side the brown braces fasten to the belt and the left side holster. The contacts were in his eyes and, the scar ran under his left eye when he looked at the scar hr got the knife out and realized the knife cursed the scar. The gun was simple he put it in the holster and the knife went in, his right army boot. Xander looked at himself and noticed how bad ass the whole thing was except it was missing something that is when he added the fake black leather jacket.

On the way to Buffy house, he had a foreboding feeling before he shook it off. As he walked up the stairs, flashes of monster entered his vision. After awhile it cleared up and he, rang the doorbell as soon as Buffy opened the door he was taken back by how beautiful she was. Buffy was amazed Xander outfit was showing her muscles she never knew he had this was because of all the fights he had.

"Wow Buffy you look Beautiful" Xander realized what he was saying so he, continued "not to say your not usually but today you look heavenly." Buffy giggled and tried to hide the blush forming on her cheeks.

"And you look like a badass" for some reason Buffy could not stop the following words coming out "a very handsome badass." Buffy could not believe she had said that sure she had a crush on him but she, did not want to ruin her friendship with Willow. "But wait till you see" before she could finish Willow walked down the stairs.

"Hi," Willow said in a shy voice.

"Casper" Buffy finished a little upset after all their hard work was for nothing.

"Hey Will that's aaa mighty fine boo you got there."

There was a silence on the way to the school as Xander was wondering how he could get Buffy to notice him. Buffy was trying to get thoughts of kissing Xander out. Willow was just ashamed she chickened out. As soon as they got into the school they want, their separate ways.

With Buffy.

Principal Snyder was showing Buffy to her Charges before speaking up "This is your group, Summers. No need to talk to them. The last thing they need is your influence. "

as Snyder started walking away Buffy, went down on one knee "hi" Snyder heard this and turned around.

"Ah, ah" Buffy got back up as she rolled her eyes.

With Xander.

Xander was looking at his outfit, when Larry came over dressed as a pirate. "Where's your bodyguard, Harris curling her hair." Lary jumped at Xander making him flinch as he walked away laughing.

Later on, Xander had his group lined up as their attention where on him. "Okay, on sleazing extra candy: tears are key. Tears will normally get you the double-bagger. You can also try the old 'you missed me' routine, but it's risky. Only go there for chocolate. Understood?" After they all nod he continued "Okay lets move out."

 **AN 2 so this is the end of chapter one and when this is up there should be two poles and next weak another one. The first pole is weather or not this should be a full story or in seasons the second poll is weather I should finish Xander cage and then move onto this story or change them out after the season well that is if the season win if not then it will just alternate meaning weakly. And lastly who should Xander end up with here are the names: Buffy, Cordelia and Faith. If you have a suggestion put it in the review and it will be added to the poll.**

 **Word count 852**


	2. Chapter 2 a night on the town

**AN just finished chapter one and now its time for chapter two.**

 **Warning jokes are not funny even if I think they are.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Buffy the vampire slayer mutant enemy, Joss Whedon do.**

Chapter two a night on the town.

Xander was walking his group when something washed over him and took him down to one knee. He got back up and checked himself pulling out the toy gun what was now a real handgun. Xander started looking around until a monster attacked him. The monster swung at him with its right hand Xander ducked under it and took a step forward before hitting it with an open palm strike to the chest. The monster was knocked back into a tree before Xander delivered a three-hit jab combo alternating hands before hitting a left roundhouse kick to the jaw. The monster was, sent flying before it got up and ran away to find easy prey.

Willow had just gotten back up and looked down realizing she was now a ghost and, she had to find her friends. Willow quickly found Xander and ran behind him "Xander." Xander spun around pulling out his colt anaconda and pointed it at her. Willow was shocked before speaking up "it's me Willow" Xander looked at her like she was crazy.

"I don't know any Willow" at this point Willow was starting to put it together.

"Xander, quit messing around this is no time for jokes." Xander still looked confused.

"Look Willow am not Xander my name is Jake Muller, now if you don't mind am going to try and find out where and how I got here." Suddenly Willow figured out what was going on as Jake started walking away. "Hold on I know this, might sound crazy but your not Jake well in a way you are but you see we became the costume we dressed as." At this time Jake was thinking of how many more strange situations he could find himself in, although he did have one big question.

"So what were you dressed as" Willow looked down realizing she was in her sexy outfit and tried to cover herself up making her hands go through her.

"Am a Ghost" Jake looked at her in disbelief.

"The ghost of what, one of Jack the Ripper victims" it took a second for Willow to get the joke and giggle.

"Nice one, but we have to find Buffy" That's when she noticed her and ran over but before they got there two monsters jumped out making Buffy faint. Jake pulled out his gun and fired two shots scaring of the monsters, at this time Willow was trying to wake up Buffy she finally opened her eyes.

"Buffy, are you alright." Buffy looked around in shock, not knowing what was happening.

"What?" Buffy asked in shock.

"Buffy, are you hurt," Willow asked concerned for her friend's health Buffy looked at her not knowing this Buffy.

she sat up "Buffy?" She asked the strange woman. Willow looked at Xander before speaking.

"She's not Buffy" Jake just rolled his eyes why would the woman be any different but he decided to get some answers.

"Who's Buffy," Jake asked hoping to get more information on this new world.

"Well this is fun," Willow said to herself before turning to speak to Buffy "What year is this" Jake had taken this time to help the girl up who smiled at him.

"Seventy seventy-five I believe" at this time she had started hyperventilating "But I don't understand who are you people." Willow was getting annoyed at explaining this but did so anyway.

"We're friends" Buffy looked at her like she was crazy before speaking up.

"F-friends of whom y-your dress everything is strange how did I come to be here?" Buffy was looking around in fright blinking her eyes hoping when she opened them she would be back home.

"Breathe, okay, breathe. You're going to faint again." After she finished and turned to Xander "how are we suppose to get through this without the slayer." Jake looked at her did this woman keep forgetting he was not Xander and he, had no idea what a slayer was.

"You know I don't know what a slayer is" As Jake finished a monster jumped out and Jake on memory, hit an open palm strike into a jumping knee strike. Both girls had different reactions Willow was mesmerized by the swift movements. Buffy was happy she had found a protector as she thought he was a knight. As for the monster, it ran off to lick its wounds.

"I suggest we get inside before we come across anything."

Before he could finish Buffy started screaming "A demon a demon" she then got behind her knight "a demon."

Instead of a demon, it was a car with its lights on, and Willow tried to explain it to Buffy. "That's a demon. it's a car" Buffy still looked scared and stayed hidden.

"What does it want," Buffy asked in a quivering voice Jake have enough of this turned around.

"It's like a horse but, a lot faster now princess can you be calm for five minutes." Buffy looked down before nodding her head not wanting to lose her knight Jake turned towards Willow "do you know anywhere safe" Willow started thinking before nodding her head.

On their way to the house, Buffy decided to start a conversation "So Knight where did you get your training." Buffy thought she needed to know this if he was to protect her.

"Look, princess, am not a knight and I am certainly not your knight" Buffy was getting annoyed of not getting the respect she deserved.

"It is Elizabeth Anne Summers" she decided to speak some more "but, that is Miss Elizabeth Summers to you." Jake was about to replay until Willow interrupted them.

"Hey, look were here." Jake rolled his eyes, before he entered first pulling out his gun and scanned the room "It is all clear," he called back as they entered.

"Hello Mrs. Summers?" there was no response "good she is not in." Buffy looked around before asking a question.

"where are we" Jake could tell Willow was going to give a somewhat stupid answer.

"Your place now we just need to" before she could finish there was a loud banging from the backdoor. Jake want to investigate with the other two following him. Before Jake could do anything Willow, spoke up "don't open it could be a mini monster." Jake rolled his eyes he was not stupid.

"Our it could be a civilian which is why am looking out the window" when Jake looked at the window a large hand smashed it, making Jake fire his gun one time to scare the monster. "before you say anything the sound makes them run."

At this time Buffy had found a picture of someone who could be her when Willow walked over to her Buffy turned to him. "This could be me," Buffy said as she was starting to shake again.

"it is you Buffy don't you remember at all" Willow was hoping she could get Buffy back and with this Jake, they could easily fight back.

"No I.. I don't understand any of this, and this must be another girl because I would never wear such reviling clothes, and I just want to go home."

"You are home." Willow could not see how scared this girl was what meant Jake was sort of annoyed and want over.

"Hey, look prin..." Jake stopped talking having one of his rare caring moments "Miss Elizabeth Summers you will go back home but, the only way that can happen is if you're strong can you do that."

For some reason, this filled Buffy with, determination she had never felt before "Okay what do we need to do." Jake was happy to have some form of fighter.

"Well" Before he could finish they heard a scream Jake rolled his eyes before leaving Buffy was about to say something but stayed quite.

Xander had walked outside to find a woman being chased by a monster. Xander jumped into action by running forward then jumped delivering a right jumping knee, then grabbing the woman's arm and pulling her towards the house.

Cordelia looked around wondering what was going on when she saw Willow. "Willow what going on and when did Xander become action man." Willow was shocked how did Cordelia know what was going on.

"Hold on you know what's going on" Cordelia looked at her like she was crazy.

"Well not really I mean I was just attacked by Jo-Jo, the dog-faced boy and look what he did to my costume." Cordelia showed them making Jake take off his jacket and handed it to her. "Thanks but there is no why am getting my deposit back." Willow decided to explain the best she could.

"Well somehow we, changed into our costumes and you did not" Cordelia gave a little ground why is it always her. Jake decided to try and fix this.

"Okay Willow go out there and find someone who can help Elizabeth you check down here make sure there is no why in Cordelia and me will check upstairs." They all nodded their head as Jake and Cordelia got upstairs Jake decided to talk.

"So what's with the kitty cat outfit."

"It looks nice, well it did." Jake had to admit it did look nice on her as they finished checking they heard a scream and ran down.

As Cordelia and Jake got down the noticed a vampire. Jake pulled out his gun "who are you." Angel looked at him still in game face wondering what was happening. "Or is that what are you." Cordelia could not believe Buffy was telling the truth about this guy.

"Xander you know am a vampire with a soul know what's going on." Jake looked at him before putting his gun away.

"We have become our costume and am assuming you scared Buffy what means we have to go help her."

meanwhile with Buffy.

Buffy was scared she had lost her nerve when the monster was there than she, was attacked by a pirate. "Pretty, pretty" instead of running Buffy hit him and knocked him down before running.

The Pirate gave chase they ended up in an alleyway before he tackled her. The pirate tried to kiss her but, Buffy hit him in the private parts forcing him off her into Jake who punched him knocking him out. "It's strange, but beating up that pirate gave me a

weird sense of closure." Buffy then noticed Angel and screamed, "Hey it is okay Elizabeth he is not going to hurt you." Buffy nodded her head as Willow came into the alley.

"We need to get inside now" as she finished Spike and his gang with some real vampires entered.

"All right Cordelia, Buffy, and Willow get inside Angel and me will hold them off." Angel nodded at his plan as Cordelia and Buffy got inside, and tried to barricade it as Angel and Jake attacked the group.

Angel hit Spike, Spike returned fire, but Angle blocked it and hit him in the gut before delivering an uppercut.

A vampire tried to punch Jake but, he ducked and delivered a roundhouse kick and used the momentum to spin and hit a kick to the gut sending the vampire flying. Before he could follow up the demon all became kids and Jake Became Xander. Spike realized what was going on as Buffy came out "Hey honey am home."

Spike and the others ran off as Buffy and Angel walked home leaving Xander and Cordelia dropping the kids off.

 **AN 2 so finely fished this chapter what took awhile and I will update this depending on what happens between when I upload chapter one and this.**

 **So poll is up depending on who you want Xander to end up with and the other two polls are down.**

 **Words 1909**


	3. Chapter 3 the power

**AN Okay so this is going to be a shortish chapter where I try and explain how Xander kept the powers.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Buffy the vampire slayer mutant enemy, Joss Whedon do.**

Chapter three the power.

Unknown to anyone Jake DNA was different what gave him his powers and when Xander dressed as him the DNA entered his system and bonded with him. This changed hie eye color to blue with a tint of red. He also got his learning power what means it was easy for him to learn. And somehow the gun and knife were still real.

Xander woke up feeling different stronger and as he looked himself in the mirror he, noticed the changes. First of all, he took the wig off and rubbed the scar off, before he tried to take the contact out but realized they were real. Xander started getting undressed when he noticed the muscles he never had. Xander looked over at the gun and knife and realized they had not turned back.

As Xander walked into school he, was afraid that Principal Snyder would know he was carrying weapons on him. He made sure to get his books fast so he could talk to Giles when Larry approached him. "Well if it is not my new punching bag" Xander rolled his eyes not wanting to do this.

"Larry just back off." Larry did not like this and took a swing instinct took over as he ducked under the punch stepping forward and delivered an opened palm strike knocking back, Larry and forcing him on one knee. "stay down."

Larry charged forward sending out a wild punch Xander stepped to his right and caught Larry's hand while grabbing his head. Using the momentum he, spun him in the air and to the lockers spinning with him he pinned him to lockers with his foot "This time you stay down." Xander walked straight to the library as Larry struggled to his feet afraid of the new Xander. Xander soon made it to the library "Giles we need to talk."

 **AN2 Okay chapter three down the next two should be at lest one thousand words and that's pretty much it.**

 **Do early chapter as I would fell bad about making you wait a week for such a short chapter.**

 **Don't forgot to vote in the poll as there is only two votes.**

 **Words 310.**


	4. Chapter 4 Training

**AN okay chapter four second to last chapter hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Buffy the vampire slayer mutant enemy, Joss Whedon do.**

Chapter four. Training.

Giles looked at him in surprise the only time he saw Xander was on official business although taking a second look he noticed something different about him. Xander was worried what Giles would think of these new powers and Buffy what would she do about his powers. "What is it, Xander," Giles asked hoping to get answers fast.

"I think the Halloween spell did a lot more to me." Giles had expected some side effects but, the way Xander spoke it did a lot to him.

"Well do go on we don't have all day," Xander took a breath before continuing.

"Well for one look at my eyes" that is when Giles notice Xander's new eye color "then there is the new muscles and the fact I feel a lot stronger." Xander took this time to take a deep breath "and just then I kicked Larry ass without even trying." Giles had expected the last one some memories to stay but not the others.

"I don't know what say but, I know we must test these abilities and train you to use them." Xander nodded his head in agreement worried that he might hurt somebody then it hit him he could help Buffy.

"Well, first of all, we need to test your strength" Giles went into his office and returned with a mat connected to a strange device. "This will test how strong you are." Giles set it up before getting to the side and nodded to Xander letting him know to begin Xander delivered a quick right jab punch. "Well, we can assume you are indeed stronger considering you just hit with, two thousand Pounds per Square Inch." Giles was amazed he was just as strong as Buffy "we will have to continue this tonight if that is okay with you." Xander nodded his head before the remember about the gun and knife.

"I almost forgot the gun and knife did not change and should I tell Buffy and Willow about this." Giles was thinking about this as Xander grabbed the weapons and handed them over.

"We will talk to them about it after school and thank you for telling me about the weapons." with a nod Xander walked away and told the others about the meeting.

After school.

As soon as they enter the room Buffy, noticed how it was testing equipment. "Ladies it seems Xander has retained more than memories Buffy and I will test and train him and Willow I want you to try and figure out why he has these powers." Everyone nodded their head. "Okay were going to test your speed and stamina all you have to do is run on the treadmill till you can no longer." As Xander was running, he started thinking about Jake's memories when he got an idea.

an hour later Xander finally got of as Giles handed him a towel before he walked over to the others. "So I was going through Jake's memory when I got an idea about the powers." Willow stopped typing and, Buffy looked up from a book. "Well, Spencer had hundreds of children kidnapped and experimented on it changed their DNA only two survived one was Jake's father passing on his DNA." Willow caught on to this before speaking up.

"You think his DNA bounded with yours and that's why you have the powers." At this point, Giles jumped in.

"If that is true we need to take a sample of blood" Xander nodded his head and put out his arm. Giles went and got a needle taking some blood and to everyone's amazement a cocoon-like substance, appeared over the hole and healed it. "Well I suppose there is healing as well, okay we need to know your durability, so Buffy is going to hit you till you give up." after half an hour he finally gave up both Buffy and Xander collapsed into their seats.

"Okay, you two can take a break before you have a sparring match." Buffy moaned stupid Giles she thought to herself and so did Xander.

Thirty minutes later and Buffy and Xander were staring at each other. Buffy performed a jumping kick which Xander blocked forcing her leg down and countered with an open palm strike. Buffy smiled as she could tell this would be a good fight and went for a punch Xander grabbed her arm and continued with a punch which Buffy grabbed and they both attempted a dropkick.

Buffy and Xander both did a kip up before charging at each other the both throw a punch what connected with each other's fist then they both tried a kick and the same thing, happened. Xander tried for a roundhouse kick what Buffy ducked under and want for a low sweep kick what Xander jumped over as they both enter a standing position smiling. Xander performed a punch which Buffy blocked then tried a backhand Xander deflated this and tried for a spinning backhand what Buffy grabbed Xander pushed her off him the want for a Sparta kick which Buffy grabbed and tried to flip him but Xander flipped and landed on his feet.

Xander went for a three right-hand jab combo Buffy just backed away avoiding the punches before going with a jab kick this time Xander ducked under it and tried for a sweep kick which Buffy jumped over. This time Buffy tried a three hit combo alternating hands Xander blocked all three attacks as Buffy tried a kick what Xander grabbed. Buffy leaped of her left foot but, Xander ducked the attack he flipped her but, Buffy landed on her feet.

Xander charged forward jumping into the air and tried a jumping knee strike Buffy stepped back to avoid the attack. Buffy sent a right hook what Xander caught and countered with an open palm strike to the jaw Buffy grabbed his wrist, the both spun out of it and, both did a roundhouse kick. Xander doubled back hang spring away before charging forward to deliver an open palm strike Buffy stepped to the side grabbing his arm and tripped him and followed him to the ground pinning him.

Both of them realized the position they were in as Buffy got up making Xander kip up. Giles then spoke up.

"Okay, Buffy I need you to go on patrol as I train Xander" they both nodded their head." Giles set up a fighting dummy. "Okay, Xander show me your best moves." With a nod, Xander got into position.

Xander's first move was an open palm strike to the chest Then he did an open palm strike. Then Xander did a backflip kick to the jaw and charged forward to perform a jumping knee strike. Xander then did position sweep kick then a roundhouse kick then a reverse roundhouse kick. Finally, Xander did a three-hit jab combo then a three-hit alternative jab combo then a jumping open palm strike.

"Okay very good now I need you to string some of them together."

Xander once again got into position his first combo was an open palm strike into another open palm strike this time to the jaw into a roundhouse kick. Xander then did an open palm strike into a backflip kick into a charge jumping knee strike into a low sweep kick and finally a jumping palm strike. Next, he did a roundhouse kick but, instead of putting his foot down he did a reverse roundhouse kick then did a low sweep kick into a jumping open palm strike.

Xander stopped promoting Giles to speak "Okay you have good moves but, I think adding some more moves will rally make a difference."

 **AN 2 so I was going to do more but I did not want to set a limited move list for Xander and sure I will write down moves but if I suddenly go hey I like the sound of this move but it is not on one of the moves I can still do it. Anyway until next Monday bye bye.**

words 1276


	5. Chapter 5 patrol

**AN okay finale chapter in this story and warning it is going to be at earliest September before am going to have full time stories going on.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Buffy the vampire slayer mutant enemy, Joss Whedon do.**

chapter five patrol.

After a week of training Giles finally felt comfortable with letting him out on patrol. Xander went on patrol with his Halloween costume putting two stakes in his gun holster.

Xander's first fight was with a newborn vampire. The vampire growled at him before running forward Xander dodged the attack and trapped the monster up, before plunging a stake into its heart.

Xander's second fight was against a vampire in an alleyway. The vampire spoke up "wow now my meals are coming to me." Xander made a come at me motion making the monster ran forward right into an uppercut. As the vampire was in the, air a wallet fall out Xander quickly plunged the stake into the heart of the vampire. Xander then noticed the wallet picking it up he checked inside and saw a lot of money fighting with himself he finally took the money.

Xander third fight was against two vampires one was in a blue shirt and the other in a red shirt. Both of the vampires noticed him at the same time, and they started walking menacingly towards him. Xander smiled as he sent an open palm strike to the one in red making him stumble then performed a jumping roundhouse kick to the one in blue. Xander went back to the one in red spinning him around as he did this he stole his wallet and performed an open palm strike and delivering a low sweep kick to the vampire in blue who tried to sneak up on him. Xander pulled out his stake and plunged it into the heart of the red vampire Xander then crouched down next to the vampire in blue taking his money and killing him.

His fourth fight was with a demon the name of which was Abaddon. The demon was about six foot he had two large wings and two large horns with two smaller ones and, he only had four fingers.

Xander charged in delivering an open palm strike forcing the beast back and letting the would-be victim escape. The best roared before rushing forward trying to slice him with its scythe, Xander ducked under the attack delivering a three-hit jab combo into a right roundhouse kick into a spinning left backhand forcing the creature back. Xander noticed there were no marks on the best Xander was about to run to research but, the creature attacked again, this time Xander grabbed the scythe forcing it into the beast. The beast roared giving Xander an idea. The best ran forward Xander smiled as the monster did what he wanted Xander lifted his leg into the air and delivered a downwards kick breaking the scythe in half. The best roared chucking the pieces on the floor before performing a right punch Xander grabbed the hand wrenching it behind his back flipping the blade end up before cutting the best throat.

When Xander was burying the body, Buffy and Angel showed up and, surprisingly Angel started helping when Buffy noticed the weapon. "Ah what happened to the cool scythe," Buffy asked holding what she thought was an awesome scythe

"Well we were fighting to the death, and his weapon was the only thing hurting him." Buffy, raised her eyebrow asking why did the scythe brake, "well the only way to get the weapon was to break it," Buffy still had a sad look.

"Okay well, I will leave it to you two," Angel and Xander looked at each other before shrugging and continuing.

"So Xander what happened all Buffy said was you got some powers." Angel was happy to know there was someone else to fight in the war between good and evil.

"Well, our theory is his DNA bounded with mine am also making sure his muscle memory become my muscle memory, so I don't

lose the ability to fight." Angel nodded his head before getting back to work with Xander.

Xander was walking back home and thinking of ways to get out of there. He could stay at the local motel but, that place was trash he supposes he could use pre-made magic and get a house.

Before he could continue that thought he, heard Cordelia scream rolling his eyes he ran over and saw her being attacked by a big vampire.

Xander charged forward delivering a jumping knee strike causing the vampire to turn slowly towards him. Xander then hit a flurry of blows what did nothing to the vampire the vampire returned fire with a backhand sending Xander flying into a wall. Xander slowly pulled himself up just in time to side roll away from the charging vampire Xander tried to take advantage by kicking him in the gut the, Vampire caught the kick. He then lifted Xander slamming him reputedly into a wall the vampire then went for a bite but the thought of being turned made Xander angry and, his eyes flashed red.

Before the vampire could bite him, Xander headbutted the vampire forcing him to let go then once again hit a flurry of blows hurting the vampire the vampire tried for a right swing what Xander ducked then performed an uppercut knocking him over. Xander then stabbed the stake into the heart of the vampire.

Cordelia watches the fight in a stunned silence as the last time she saw him fight he was thrown around like a chew toy. When he finished Cordelia knew, she wanted him to walk her home. "Hey, Xander can you walk me home."

Xander did not know why but he wanted to keep her safe he started thinking it was because he could be a hero now. "Fine but am surprised you're not at a party."

Cordelia would never admit it but, she did not like parties and the only reason she became popular was that her friends were, then there was the fact she was only truly happy around the Scooby gang. "Well, I got bored."

Xander would have never noticed it but, there was a hidden meaning in her words but, he decided not to push it. "So why are you not driving."

Cordelia looked down not wanting to admit how she crashed her car again but, she could not keep her mouth shut. "Well, I crashed my car and dad won't let me drive for a month." Xander had never noticed but, Cordelia looked really cut when she was upset Xander quickly shook these thoughts away.

"Well maybe it is a good thing" Cordelia looked at him in a why that said to continue. "Well, you never had any consequences for crashing so you never, changed but, maybe now you will."

Cordelia looked down again realizing he was right "I think you war right and thanks for getting me home." Xander had not even realized they were there and then before he knew it Cordelia was hugging him then she placed a kiss on his cheek leaving him stunned.

 **AN okay so some things there are seven votes with two characters having three each with this poll will stay up for a weak after this and lastly if there is a drew a will flip a coin elven times with the winner having six wins. And next thing apparently car is a wrong word choice so my question is what would you replace it with. Then I want to know how I can improve my fighting scenes so the flow better. And finely I will not be uploading a full story until September hopefully at the beginning of the mouth.**

 **Words 1, 155**


	6. update

**This is an update sorry about being gone for a long time I will update soon on Monday the eighteenth in other news am going to start my you tube up soon and I will be happy if you checked it out and finely I have a there all under the same name if you want to check it out and look forward to the updates.**


End file.
